dragons_dogma_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
'The Ballad of William Arkeon' (To be added) 'The Race for the Throne' (To be added) 'The Heart of the Dragon' Prologue The story revolves around the hero, a bounty hunter whom, as a young boy, was the sole survivor of a rebel family who were massacred by Airean forces during the Great War of the Wastelands. He was rescued by the Airean blacksmith warrior Chrestomanci and was raised as his adoptive son. Though Chrestomanci treated him well, he was constantly put by him under heavy and intense combat training, thus, turning him into a skilled warrior. The boy then grows up to be a bounty hunter. First Chapter Shortly after Chrestomanci's death, the bounty hunter then began to work on a mission offered to him by the king, Morstane IV, to find the and slay the mighty dragon Xiuhcoatl, who dwells in a cave located somewhere in the enchanted continent of Ulrandia, and to bring back its heart which grants inevitable strength and power to anyone possessing it. The king states that he will use the beast's heart to subdue the remaining rebels that continue pillaging and serve as a threat to Airea, and that anyone who can accomplish the said mission shall be appointed as a knight general and shall be granted a huge sum of wealth. However, the king secretly had other plans. The bounty hunter recruits his best friend and partner, Peran, who gladly accepts the offer. The two ventured outside of the kingdom and into the Wastelands where they encountered various sorts of threats, including a band of savage bandit rebels led by Berand. Also among the bandits is a female assassin named Ariana who was hostile to them at first but later, after turning away from the bandits and escaping the wrath of their leader, ends up joining them. Now with a new ally, they continue sailing off into the ocean and eventually reached Ulrandia, they were met by an elderly hermit who seemed very eager to know about their mission. Unknown to them, however, the hermit was actually the dark necromancer Eodaphos, in disguise, who also wanted the dragon's heart as a part of his plan to rule over the land. The three then head off, secretly being observed by Eodaphos. The three then reach the dragon's lair, and, after an intense battle, they finally slay the dragon and retrieve it's heart, which had frozen rock-hard upon the dragon's death. The bounty hunter and Ariana then began to develop a mutual attraction to each other, much to the jealousy of Peran. They then sail off back to the mainland. Unknown to them, however, the death of the dragon had weakened the natural guarding forces of Ulrandia, resulting in Eodaphos getting stronger and, now able to use his dark powers again, being able to summon an army of undead and hellish monsters, which he plans to use in besieging Airea. Second Chapter As they travel back to Airea, Peran's thoughts is then flooded with jealousy and ambitions to get all the riches, power, and Ariana for himself. He tries to put them aside, but his envious thoughts began to rapidly manipulate his mind, and very soon, he had began scheming out his ways. Peran secretly went to the bandit camp one night and made a deal with Berand; to make them rich and to grant them some power over the land as soon as he is appointed in return for dispatching the bounty hunter. The bandits then attack and capture the bounty hunter, while Peran escapes with Ariana and takes the dragon's heart with them, making it appear that he had rescued her. The bounty hunter was about to be killed by the bandits when Sir William, a former knight general and a forgotten hero who had exiled himself into the Wastelands, saves his life. They then battle out the bandits and had them tell the truth that it was all part of Peran's scheme. The bounty hunter then heads out to track Peran as he parts ways with Sir William, who goes off on his own, but not before getting to know each other well. The bounty hunter soon catches up with Peran and Ariana and challenges the former, who was now also eager to kill him. They square off in a duel, much to Ariana's confusion and worry. The two were at first in par with each other, but then the bounty hunter later gets the upper hand and mortally injures Peran. The bounty hunter, horrfied at what he has done, goes to the aid of his now dying friend. As the two make up with each other, Eodaphos, who had been tracking the heart, appears, finishes Peran off (much to the bounty hunter's anger), and attempts to take the heart from them. The bounty hunter and Ariana attempt to fight off Eodaphos, but then later decided to escape after the necromancer injures the bounty hunter. The two hid somewhere in the forest and Ariana tries to nurse the bounty hunter back to health as his condition begans to worsen. Fortunately for them however, they later are found by a band of patrolling soldiers led by the knight Lady Mercedes and were safely brought back to Airea, where they would meet a certain somebody who will change everything for them. 'Third Chapter' (To be added) 'Fourth Chapter' (To be added) 'Fifth Chapter' (To be added) 'Epilogue' (To be added) Category:Storyline Category:The Ballad of William Arkeon Category:The Race for the Throne Category:The Heart of The Dragon